Icarus
Icarus is a Quarzi hunter. They are played by dragondog757, who also goes by Icarus. Appearance Icarus wears white leather armor that is stitched with gold-colored string. They don't wear the full set of armor, just the tunic and pants. They also don a silvery cloak, which can change to the surrounding color, with the drawback that it cannot be two different colors at once. Icarus is usually wearing a silver mask that resembles a birds's face. It only covers the top half of their face, and the beak on the mask is where their nose is. They take off the mask at the base camp only. Icarus's quiver matches their armor, and it hangs from their belt. Icarus's build is fairly lithe, and their frame is androgynous. Their skin is fair, and their hair is blond with an undercut. Their eyes are dark brown, although they are hard to see from under the mask. Personality Icarus is an INTP-T. They rely on logic and facts, and they would rather not follow a plan, instead going off and doing their own thing. They lack a sense of empathy, so they have a hard time knowing if they've hurt someone's feelings or made them angry. Icarus doesn't do well in social situations, preferring to chill around the peripheries and entertain their newest idea. They have a habit of not listening to anyone and straying from a determined plan, and tend to overestimate their own strength. They would much rather run away than die in battle, and tend to isolate themselves when they freak out. Icarus has a strong fear of death - not so much the dying part, but not not knowing what comes after. Not knowing things gets to them. Weapon and Abilities Icarus carries an osage-orange bow. It has a very graceful curve in the limbs. It has the zodiac signs carved into the limbs, as well as two snowflakes close to the grip. It was crafted by Icarus themself. Being from Quarzi, Icarus has a boost when it comes to speed. They are also quite resistant to the cold. Due to their status as hunter, they also have keen eyes, good aim, and steady hands. The last ability Icarus has lies in their silvery cloak. They actually forget where they found it, but they know that it changes color to match Icarus's surroundings. However, it can't be two or more colors at once. Quotes "No! Guys, I swear this is a good idea!" "How does the Quarzi clan make such good cocoa? If I told you, I'd have to kill you." "You know what's fun? Hiding in the snow until the visitors leave. That's the best, let me tell you!" "I love writing at two in the morning! For example... ahem... ''I am suffocating! This mountain, these stones, they are no friends of mine! But I will conquer them! Soon you will ''bow! Until then, I will stop breathing. Okay, so that one was kind of dark, I ''swear ''there's a happy one somewhere..." Category:Forumer Category:Quarzi